


Trust Falls

by ourheart



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I don't know what else to tag this as, PRETTY gay actually, Rivalry, Trust Issues, but DAMNIT I WANTED MISSY TO GET REDEEMED WE WERE SO CLOSE, could be gayer, however you wanna see it mostly this time their relationship is a weird mystery to me, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheart/pseuds/ourheart
Summary: “I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me.”Those were the first words, always the first. Always the herald of disaster and chasing and explosions and fun adventures that would make any life insurance company squirm.They sounded different with this time around.





	Trust Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/gifts).



> Written by Eissibee. So like... the hiatus is killing me. I did my best. anyway... I am a big lesbian for 13 and I will fuel this crush however I can tbh so sue me. They should bring Missy back and things should be explored more but anyway ON TO THE GAY FLUFF

_ “I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me.” _

Those were the first words, always the first. Always the herald of disaster and chasing and explosions and fun adventures that would make  _ any _ life insurance company squirm.

They sounded different with this time around. Well, besides the obvious things. Yorkshire, being one. But lots of planets have a north. Then there was the most obvious change…

Blonde hair! It’d been ages since blonde hair!

...Oh, yes, and the whole ‘woman’ thing. Frankly, it wasn’t so much a concern as an adventure of its own. Especially with pants. Why in the name of  _ all _ of time and space did women’s pockets need to be so  _ disappointing- _

Oh right. Getting sidetracked. Things happening, explosions, insurance companies in terror. All of that.

Things had been rocky since the Doctor had regenerated, _ again _ . Pockets aside, it had been a whopper. And then she’d been knocked out of her own TARDIS, falling, falling through haze, and cold biting British atmosphere, and-

A lot of things had been unclear. But she remembered the landing. If she hadn’t been so fresh it would have been end-of-story. As it was… she remembered darkness… and then waking up in a soft bed somewhere. Light drifted through thin curtains, and the Doctor had belatedly realised someone had changed her out of her old oversized rags. A modestly clean button up shirt. River’s ring was… in her pocket, somehow. She breathed out, and watched wearily as regeneration energy escaped her, dispersing into the dimmed sunlight.

“Awake now, are we?”

That voice…

The Doctor blinked and slowly sat up, groaning a little. Yep. Definitely new kidneys. At least the colour was a bit better this time. Another woman came forward and sat carelessly on the end of the bed, lips curled in amusement.

“Really Doctor… I should accuse you of being a copycat.” 

The Timelady… Missy… Really didn’t expect that one. The Doctor rubbed her head.

“What… are you doing here…?”

Missy pouted. “Is that any way to thank your saviour? You weren’t exactly easy to carry, but you did look a teensy bit pathetic, dying on the street,” She reached for some blush and applied it absently to her cheeks. “A bit rude of you… if anyone’s going to kill you, I thought we agreed it would be me, not some wretched cobblestone.” The compact snapped shut in her hands. The Doctor didn’t flinch, though all sounds were a bit harsh at the moment. New ears and all that.

“You… rescued me? How… Why should you care about me…?” The Doctor swallowed, and Missy’s smile faded. “You made things… fairly clear on that Mondasian ship.” She sighed. “Back to all that-”

“Back to what. Dastardly plans?” Missy reproached. “You really think I’d have helped you if I hadn’t changed? That I somehow… had something else to gain by dragging you from where I found you?”

They were both silent after that.

“I’m fine, by the way, thank you for asking.” she sniffed.

“...You chose to go with him… back to your old ways, after everything.”

“Is that what you think, you silly goose?” Missy leaned forward, something… desperate in her eyes. “I was coming back to help you, but… I got in my own way. Naturally.”

“...You can’t prove that. Why should… agh… W-Why should I trust you?”

“I can, actually!” Missy retorted brightly. “Checked your pocket?”

The Doctor rubbed a thumb over the cool metal again.

“You’re awfully fond of those silly people,” Missy went on, “I don’t understand your cradle snatching, but I… found it close to where you fell. I… cared enough to give it back.”

She took a breath and looked into the Doctor’s eyes, leaning forward over her lap.

“I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me.”

...Damn those words. They were usually her own. The start of… an adventure. The Doctor sighed and winced, coughing out more excess energy while the other Timelady tutted. 

“Take it easy for once, you idiot.”

“...So you found my ring, and… Wait and minute- Did you… change my clothes??”

Missy only smiled, eyes bright and mischievous.

“At least you didn’t copy… everything from me.” She grinned. “But it’s not a bad new suit, Thete.”

The Doctor fumed and turned bright red, recoiling slightly under covers.

“Y-You’re still terrible.”

“And you still love it.” She teased, sitting back. “But save the blushes for later, dear. You need to rest and recover before any more…” Missy eyed her up, and the Doctor shrunk down further, “...activities.”

“Oh, go blow up a planet.” The Doctor muttered.

“Don’t tempt me, you’re out of commission!”

Then, Missy shifted off the bed and knelt beside it, taking the Doctor’s hand.

“...I didn’t lie before. You… did something to me, while I was in the vault. I felt so much pain at memories, wept for the deaths I caused… I’d never done that before. And the pain hasn’t stopped. Whatever you did to me… I need a Doctor. I need my friend back. And… you need me too, for now.” She looks down, and then back up to meet those old-new eyes. “I survived, and came to find you- I’ll tell you all about it later, but I promise I’m trying. For you. I even got this room without threatening anyone, and let me tell you that was a challenge-”

She was cut off as the Doctor placed a weak hand over her own.

“...I want to have hope, Missy. And hope hurts me… just like how you’re hurting. It’s just… so hard to find something more to believe in, after so many falls...”

Slowly, the Doctor reached out towards her, cupping her cheek briefly, and coming away with a tear, balanced on her thumb. This was familiar, too. She sighed, softly, while Missy looked on in surprise.

“...But where there’s tears, Missy… I’ll always believe there’s hope, too.”

Missy blinked, and smiled, falteringly, want in her eyes and hands, grabbing at her oldest friend like a lifeline. The Doctor gripped back. Maybe they really did need each other. Maybe they always had. It was always coming back to this. Maybe… Maybe…  _ Please _ , maybe.

The Doctor leaned forward slowly, and pulled her into a loose hug. She gasped and froze up a little, disbelieving, before letting go and returning it gently. So… this Doctor was a hugger now. That was something. It surprised both of them, but… it felt like, just for a moment, both of them could finally breathe.

“...Thanks for catching me.”

“You were the one who fell for me.” Missy snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself yet…” The Doctor sighed into her shoulder.

“Come with me… help me find my old girl, and come away with me, like we always planned…”

“...I can’t, Doctor. I… I’ll help you find your TARDIS once you’re better, but I… have so many things I have to do. Things I can’t explain to you yet. Things… I need to try to fix, if I can. You showed me that much. I owe  _ you _ that much. No one else.”

The Doctor shuddered weakly, and held on tight.

“...please don’t go again.”

“...”

Missy slowly pulled away from the hug, and stepped away to the door. 

“...I’ll stay until you’re better. And after that… you’ll see me again. You always do.” She smiled in that cocky way she always did, but there was… softness to it.

“Get some rest.”

The Doctor wanted to argue, wanted to demand more answers, more explanations, but… her mind felt heavy. It wasn’t clear if it was regeneration… or telepathic. But she couldn’t keep her eyes open as she watched Missy leave. Don’t go… Don’t go…

Then there was just. 

Darkness.

 

  
  
  



End file.
